Feel You From The Inside
by Abandon-Morality
Summary: When you need to scratch an itch, you do what you have to.


It was late, she knew, impossibly late to be working her post. But she had to; she'd kicked one money sucking bum out the door only to pick up someone far worse. No matter how hard she worked, nothing stretched far enough for her to make it. She felt the nausea kick in again and winced, rubbing a hand over her slightly protruding belly. It had just started to show, her pregnancy, but she still felt the eyes of the men driving by linger on her bulging womb. It cost her business, having a bun in the oven. And it made the John's that still picked her up even rougher. Grinding her teeth, she thought about the smug looks on their faces as they fucked her. She hated them; all of them.

Sighing, she noticed a car slowing near her and leaned down to talk; "Looking for some company, Sugar?" She drawled seductively, taking in the rail-thin teen gawking at her.

"I-I-I Um," The kid squeaked before pressing his foot on the gas.

"Fucker!" She called as she picked herself up from the ground. She wasn't mad, not really. I lot of kids that age got scared and ran off like that. She had done it herself the first night she joined the working girls.

Sighing, she sat on the curb, wincing as the damage from the last John made itself known. He had been a real bastard, she thought crossly. He'd demanded sex up front and then jibbed her almost ten bucks. "'Not satisfied,'" She spat, mocking his reedy voice. "Fucker was pretty satisfied with his dick up my ass." Shaking her head she took off her right shoe, relieved that the money that she kept tucked there was safe. Before she could put her canvas style trainer back on, she felt it.

Like being watched, but more intense. It put her teeth on edge, made her look around, though she knew that there would be nothing to see. Leaving the shoe untied, tucking in the laces, she started to walk. She didn't know where to, but she knew that getting out of there was the only way to survive. A block away, she still felt it; being stalked. She began to breathe faster, her anxiousness making her jumpy. She spotted a Café with a flickering 'Open' sign and ran to it, slamming the door to make herself feel better.

Taking a deep breath, she smiled, glad that, even if it meant she had to buy something, she was safe. Turning to face the counter, her face fell, horror stretching across her pretty features. Written across the walls in, if she had to take a guess, blood, were the words 'Got you now, Bitch.'

She turned back to the door, intent on making a break for it, but _he_ was there. Her eyes were looking straight at his massive chest, so she couldn't have told you if her were handsome or not, but he was definitely big.

A rumbling laugh came to her, and she moved her eyes slowly upward, knowing that the monster above her wouldn't let her go whether she saw his face or not.

Fangs glinted at her in the dull light and she opened her mouth to scream only to find a hand squeezing her throat.

"No, no." A growling voice said out of a handsome face, "We can't have that, now can we?"

"P-please." She gasped around her constricted throat, "Please, I won't scream!"

The man laughed darkly, but released her, "Sure you won't, babe."

She cringed as his claws brought rivulets of blood running down her skin. "Please," She begged, "Please, I'll do anything. Just let me go." She knew it was useless, perhaps had known since she had first felt him watching her.

"Oh," The man cooed mock-sympathetically, "Don't worry, honey." He advanced on her, allowing her to remain just out of reach. "This won't hurt a bit."

She felt tears roll down her face, "Please," She tried again, "I won't tell anyone that you were here."

The man smiled broader, giving her a better look at his sharpened teeth, "Oh," He said, "Well, we just can't have that. Can we?"

And then he was in motion. One second he had been in front of her, and the next he was on top, grinding his hips into hers. "Scream for me," He whispered into her ear, "Let me hear you beg."

As a clawed hand slipped into her stomach, she groaned, feeling blood pooling around her. "Pl-ease." She begged, not caring that she was giving him what he wanted, not caring that she didn't know what she was asking him to do, "Please."

The man grinned down at her, licking a trail down her face, "Oh, that's nice."

She shivered at the heat of his body on top of hers, at the firmness that had nothing to do with working out that pressed into her thigh.

"My," He purred into her hair, "You smell so good when you're afraid."

She screamed as the hand that had been resting inside of her began to move, to tear the fragile skin and tissue apart.

The man stopped once he got to the middle, making a face as he pulled something out.

At first she couldn't tell what it was. She couldn't see the barely there thing in his hand.

"Pregnant," He sneered, tossing the thing in his hand on the floor.

As she took in the tiny fetus, she screamed, reaching her hand to it, "No!" She gasped, bringing it to her chest.

The man snarled down at her, "Shut the fuck up, whore." He swiped at her hand, but she hung on to her unborn child, clenching it to her bloody core.

"My baby," She moaned through the pain, "Oh, God, my baby!"

The man leaned down, making her eyes focus on him, "God don't exist, slut." He took his length out and shoved it into her open gut, "I'm the only fucking thing that can hear you, whore."

He pounded into her, sending blood and thicker part scattering, and through it all she clung to the fetus, screaming as the pain register fully and shock set in.

"That's it, Bitch!" He growls down at her as he continues to trust into her warmth, "Fucking let me know how much you want this."

As she began to fade out, eyes locked on the coin sized part of her in her hand, she did want it. Maybe not like this, but she had wanted it for a long time.

"Please," she gasped out again, knowing that he would give her what she had needed for so long.

He smiled down at her, giving a last, piercing thrust before he slid out, letting his seed fall over her cooling body.

His hunt had been successful, his kill just the way he liked it, but it was the small, barely there smile on the young prostitute's face that gave him the most satisfaction.

Putting himself away, he busted out the nearest window, sending the alarm blaring. With a grin on his face he walked confidently out of the store as though nothing had happened. The cops would arrive, expecting a petty theft, or maybe some vandalism. He almost laughed as he thought of them shitting themselves at his carefully crafted play.

He thought about sticking around, but knew that he had things to do.

Jumping the nearest building, he saw flashing lights in the distance, and smiled.


End file.
